The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for dissipating a charge during an insulation process, and more specifically to methods and systems for dissipating a charge while applying loose fill insulation to a cavity of a structure.
Loose fill insulation materials, such as fiber glass, rockwool, and the like are often blown into attics, walls, and the like of homes and/or buildings to insulate the home and/or building. The insulation fill process often involves blowing the loose fill insulation materials through a plastic hose. As the loose fill insulation is blown through the hose, a static charge often develops on the insulation material and on the hose. To minimize static charge buildup, antistatic agents may be applied to the loose fill insulation, and/or water may be added to the loose fill insulation, while in the hopper of a blowing machine. In areas where the relative humidity is less than about 30%, the effectiveness of antistatic agents may be reduced or may not work at all because the antistatic materials generally function by extracting water molecules from the surrounding environment. To reduce static buildup under low humidity conditions, water is typically added to the loose fill insulation. A problem with adding water to the loose fill insulation is that the insulation may remain wet for prolonged periods of time and the installed density of the insulation may be altered. As a result, too little or too much insulation may be installed versus a desired amount. The addition of water to the loose fill insulation may additionally result in poor insulation performance, moisture damage to adjacent components, damage to electric components, increased installation cost, and the like.
As such, there is a need for improved methods and systems for reducing static charge buildup associated with installing loose fill installation within a home and/or building.